The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, grown commercially as a container plant, previously known by the name ‘Hilbchcrane’ and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hilbechcra’.
The new Carnation plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new container Carnation plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Carnation plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in April, 2012 of a proprietary selection of Dianthus caryophyllus identified as code number A00001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Dianthus caryophyllus identified as code number 1315, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Carnation plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in September, 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new Carnation plant by terminal vegetative cuttings propagated in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since January, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Carnation plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.